Fruit of the Conquest
by Freedom Released
Summary: Esta sería mi última baza, aprenderé a cocinar. ¡Te conquistaré, Roronoa Zoro! Conseguiré esa fruta de la conquista convertida en delicia. Y sé de alguien que me ayudará sin rechistar, mi querido cocinero. [One-Shot]


**Título:** Fruit of the Conquest.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** +12.

**Advertencias:** UA, uso de sufijos japoneses, insinuación de lime.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.262 palabras.

**Resumen: **Esta sería mi última baza, aprenderé a cocinar. ¡Te conquistaré, Roronoa Zoro! Y sé de alguien que me ayudará sin rechistar, mi querido cocinero.

**Publicaciones:** Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

**Fruit of the Conquest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Según la mayoría los hombres de este mar, conquistar a una mujer es mucho más difícil. Los hombres suelen decir, que son más fáciles de conquistar y que con muy poco esfuerzo de nuestra parte, ellos caerán rendiditos a nuestros pies. ¿Realmente es así? ¿Somos nosotras tan "fáciles" de conquistar? No, definitivamente no. Si no, no me estaría costando tanto hacer que ese estúpido espadachín se fijara en mí. Lo único que hace es entrenar y entrenar y más entrenar. Quiere convertirse en el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, pero ni se da cuenta de lo que tiene delante de sus narices. Llevo intentando que se fije en mí por un maldito segundo desde que nos volvimos a ver después de dos años. Los había echado de menos, muchísimo, sobre todo a él, ¡y ese idiota parece como si no hubiéramos dejado de vernos nunca, maldito insensible! Se supone que es el subcapitán, y se comporta como si ninguno de nosotros valiera nada. ¡Asco de hombre…!

—Navegante, ¿en qué piensas? Estás muy distraída. —Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Robin mirándome con un libro en la mano, era mi libro de apuntes sobre las islas. ¿Cómo había…?—. Ni te fijaste en que se te había caído.

Me lo devolvió.

—Gracias —contesté en susurro.

Intenté que no se notara mi depresión, porque sí, estaba algo deprimida. Si el hombre al que amas hagas lo que hagas no te hace caso… ¿Cómo no deprimirse? He hecho de todo, mejorar en navegación, mejorar en defensa propia. ¡Por Dios! Ya ni hacía falta que los chicos me defendieran tanto y nada. Ni un triste alago, ni un _felicidades _por mis esfuerzos, ¡absolutamente nada! Qué frustrante.

—¿Sabes, Navegante_-San_? —Robin llamó mi atención. Ella estaba leyendo un libro—. Aquí dice, que la mejor manera de conquistar a un hombre, es la comida. ¿Qué curioso, no? Puede que los hombres y las mujeres sí seamos muy diferentes, si no, no me explico como Cocinero_-San _no tiene a todas besando el suelo por donde pasa. Curioso.

Se me iluminó la mente. Claro, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido! ¡La comida, ese sería mi fruto de la conquista! Él siempre está comiendo, zampa como nadie, el único que le haga en eso es Luffy. ¡Y bebiendo…! Nami, tonta, qué eres tonta, tenías que haber pensado en eso antes. Pero, había un pequeño —minúsculo— problema: Yo no sabía cocinar.

"_Sí, puede que eso sea un problema…"_, pensé, _"Ya sé, ¡Sanji!"_.

Salí de mi camarote, no sin antes darle las gracias a Robin que solo me sonrió, y me dirigí rauda a la cocina de mi muy amigo cocinero.

Al correr por uno de los pasillos, sin darme cuenta, choqué contra algo dado que no miraba muy bien lo que había en medio. Lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes a la cocina para hacer mi pedido, pero algo me lo impidió. Perdí el equilibrio y no pude volverlo a recuperar, por lo que esperaba el golpe con los ojos muy cerrados intentando sentir lo menor posible; pero nunca llegó. Noté como alguien me agarraba de la cintura con firmeza impidiendo mi caída. Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, al principio vi borroso, supongo que por cerrarlos tan fuerte, cuando por fin la vista se fue atenuando pude distinguir un color ver, y hasta que vi bien por completo, no pude distinguir quién me sujetaba: Zoro.

Al ver quién era me tensé. De todos los nakamas que tenía en este barco tenía que cruzarme con el único al que no quería ver. Suerte la mía, eh.

—¿A dónde ibas tan rápido? —me preguntó con la ceja alzada dejando la mano de mi cintura cuando vio que ya había recuperado el poco equilibrio que tenía.

—Eh… A ver a Sanji_-Kun_.

—¿El cocinero perver? ¿Para? —No parecía muy contento con la idea. Hasta podría jurar que lo vi fruncir el ceño. Quizá fuera solo mi imaginación.

—Para una cosita… ¡Y tengo prisa!

Salí de ahí corriendo pasando por su lado. Noté su mirada desconcertada cuando hice esto. Seguramente se preguntaba qué iba a hacer allí pero no podía decírselo aunque quisiera. Tenía que ser una sorpresa, o por lo menos tenía que sorprenderle si una vez iba a cocinarle algo. Claro, si aprendida… No, no es momento de dudar, aprendería.

**.**

Pasaron las semanas. Sanji, muy a regañadientes sabiendo que esto lo hacía por Zoro, me había empezado a enseñar a cocinar desde ese día. Ahora ya sabía hacer algunos platos. Eran sencillos y sin mucha complicación, pero ya sabía, pronto podría ponerme con platos más elaborados que lo impresionaran de verdad. Desde que me prometió que me enseñaría siempre cuando tenía tiempo iba con él para aprender o incluso cuando era la hora de preparar la comida iba y le ayudaba. Sé que todos notaron el cambio que había hecho yo en cuanto a lo que se refiere a que ahora casi siempre estaba con Sanji, y eso les despertaba curiosidad. Tanta, que hasta Uspop, Franky y Chopper me hicieron un interrogatorio para saber qué rayos estaba tramando con todo esto; obviamente les di un cocorrón y salí de ahí. No iba a permitir que nadie más averiguara el motivo de todo esto.

Pero por mi parte también había notado cambios, Zoro estaba mucho más serio, me contestaba de mala manera, y ya no eran divertidas las peleas que sostenía con él cuando necesitaba algún tipo de trabajo de su parte o él financiación de la mía. Creo que nos hemos distanciado, hasta Luffy lo piensa, me preguntó si entre él y yo había pasado algo porque estamos raros. Si incluso mi inútil pero buen capitán lo piensa, es que me estoy volviendo muy evidente; o es que siempre lo fui.

Como todos los días a esa hora, me dirigí a las instancias de la cocina para poder seguir practicando. Al pasar por una de las puertas del pasillo, noté que se abría repentinamente y una mano fuerte y ruda me sujetaba del brazo tirando hacia la oscuridad del cuarto. Era el almacén de las conservas.

No veía nada, la luz estaba apagada y no podía distinguir más allá de mis manos que estaban apoyadas en los hombros de el desconocido que me había metido ahí Dios sabe por qué. Me tenía agarrada de tal forma en la que no tenía escapatoria, ni siquiera podía moverme, ¿qué se creía? ¿Acaso… era un polizón que al ver mi esplendido cuerpo y mis deliciosas curvas había decidido que era hora de saciar sus instintos carnales?

—¿Qué te crees que haces, mujer?

Se me iluminó la mente, conocía esa voz como la mía propia. Era Zoro. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué me había encerrado? ¿Por qué ese tono de enfado? Cada vez entendía menos. Intenté moverme para liberarme de su agarre pero fue inútil, él me apretó más contra sí impidiendo cualquier movimiento a mi alcance que consiguiera liberarme verdaderamente. Él encendió la luz y ahí lo vi, en todo su esplendor sin camisa abrazándome. Suspiré y cogí aire.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces, Marimo?! —grité fuera de mí. Luego repasé lo dicho… ¿Le había llamado Marimo? Está claro que estar con Sanji tanto tiempo me ha pegado cosas.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con el estúpido cocinero.

—Tienes razón —dije riéndome—. Se me están pegando sus formas de hablar. Discúlpame.

Lo oí gruñir por lo bajo.

—No me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que realmente pasas _demasiado_ tiempo con el estúpido cocinero.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba diciendo que no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Sanji_-Kun_, pero no porque lo haya llamado así? Era imposible, su voz sonaba dura, como si me estuviera reprochando algo. Incluso… Incluso parecía celoso. "No, Zoro nunca se pondría celoso de mí, debe de ser por la rivalidad que hay entre él y Sanji_-Kun_", pensé decepcionada al darme cuenta que seguramente sería por eso.

—¿Qué haces con él tanto tiempo? —Más que una pregunta, parecía una exigencia a contestar.

—Eso a ti no te interesa —contesté molesta.

—Oh…, sí que me interesa. —Mis ojos se me iluminaron durante unos instantes—. Si estáis haciendo algo a espaldas de mí y de Luffy os meterá en un lío.

"Solo eso…". Mis ojos opacos se volvieron al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras. Estaba claro que no eran celos, pero nunca pensé que estuviera haciendo todo este numerito solo por su responsabilidad para con la tripulación. Sé perfectamente que él se toma todo muy en serio, pero aun así no tendría que estar desconfiando de nosotros, no debería estar desconfiando de _mí._

—No te preocupes, no es nada en contra de los Mugiwara ni nada parecido. Sanji y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Oh —volvió a pronunciar ese sonido como había hecho antes. Juraría que estaba siendo sarcástico conmigo—, claramente para vosotros no será nada _malo_.

Lo miré dudosa, intentando analizar esos ojos que me miraban con intensidad.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué estás insinuando, Zoro? —pregunté algo nerviosa y a la vez temerosa.

—Sé lo que hacéis —afirmó.

—Lo… Lo… ¿Lo sabes? —dije a duras penas. En buenos momentos me pongo a tartamudear.

—Si queréis tener un relación más allá de compañerismo debéis preguntárselo primero a Luffy.

Eso sí que me descolocó totalmente. No, no lo sabía, estaba totalmente equivocado si lo que "sabía" de nosotros era eso. Je, y yo que creía que me había descubierto, que lo que en realidad estábamos haciendo eran clases de cocina para poder impresionarlo. ¡Qué ilusa…! Y qué iluso él. Yo nunca tendría una relación más allá de ser nakamas con Sanji. Lo quiero mucho, pero no así.

—Estás equivocado. —Reí.

—¿Ah, sí? No juegues conmigo, Nami —Vaya, me ha llamado por mi nombre de una manera normal, estoy impresionada—. Si no es eso, ¿se puede saber qué rayos hacéis siempre que os marcháis a Dios sabe dónde los dos juntos y solos?

Volví a reí, era demasiado gracioso como para poder tomármelo en serio.

—Te sorprenderías. —Ahora sonreí y lo miré con ternura. El pareció extrañarse al mirarme a los ojos.

—Entonces, dilo.

—Me está… dando clases.

Él sonrió incrédulo y me miró curioso.

—¿Clases? —Soltó una leve carcajada—. ¿De cómo llamarme "Marimo"?

—No… De cocina —susurré bajando la cabeza sonrojada. Lo que vendría sería épicamente vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué querrías aprender a cocinar?

—Para impresionar a alguien. —Lo intenté decir lo más bajo posible, pero por su cara, me había escuchado.

—Interesante. ¿A quién?

Vale. Esta era la única oportunidad para decirlo, sino, estoy segura que me entrará el miedo en sobre manera y nunca más podré decirlo. Era ahora o nunca. ¡Qué más daba si no era correspondida o si iba a hacer el ridículo! Por lo menos me habría sacado todo esto de encima, tantos esfuerzos para que él no me note. Pues se va a enterar.

—¡A ti, cabrón! —Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no sé si por mi grito o por lo que dije—. ¡Estoy harta! Me esfuerzo muchísimo en todo lo que hago. En el dibujo, en la navegación, en la batalla… ¿Y para qué? Para que tú, maldito espadachín vago, no me notes. ¡He hecho de todo para impresionarte! Y ni una mísera palabra como _enhorabuena_ he recibido. Lo único que me faltaba por hacer era hacerte una comida tan extraordinariamente rica que te quedaras patidifuso y que por una vez me dijeras alguna palabra amable. ¡Y va y lo estropeas! ¡Va y piensas que estoy en una relación sentimental con Sanji_-Kun_ como si eso fuera posible! ¿No tienes neuronas? ¿Tantas batallas te han dejado sin ellas? ¡Si realmente te fijaras en las cosas verías que…! —Algo tapó mis labios.

Me estaban besando. Me estaba besando. Sus labios rudos se apoderaron de los míos posesivamente dejándome sin respiración. Nunca había sido besada de esta manera, tan pasional, tan demandadora… Sin duda, un beso increíble, uno de los mejores de mi vida. Que me pedía más y más, pero muy a mi pesar, tenía que terminar. Me dolió que fuera él quien le pusiera fin a mi más preciado anhelo que era tener esos labios solo para mí.

—Dejemos varias cosas claras, y la más importante: No tenías que hacer nada de eso.

—¿Qué?

—Yo siempre te noté, si tú eres quien no nota eso no es mi problema. No tenías que hacer nada de eso para tener mi atención, siempre la tuviste, ladronzuela.

—¿Y por qué nunca lo demuestras? —hablé triste pero a la vez feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creí necesario —contestó simplemente.

—Lo era.

—Ahora si quieres, puedo demostrártelo… —Sonrió con malicia.

Me atrajo hacia él y empezó a besar mi cuello con fogosidad. Di un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa y solté un leve gemido.

—Espera…

—_¿Mmm?_ —lo oí aún con sus labios en mi cuello.

—Tú lo dijiste… Debemos preguntárselo al capitán primero.

—Tienes al subcapitán delante, el capitán puede esperar si se trata de mí. —Volvió a la tarea que hace unos momentos había comenzado.

Al final, no aprendí a cocinar bien, pero sí obtuve esa fruto de la conquista que tanto quería. Sanji se enfadó bastante y amenazó a Zoro con acabar con él si me hacía algo. Le preguntamos a Luffy si había algún problema y dijo que ninguno, pero que no entendía muy bien que era eso de "ser pareja". Bueno, se lo tendríamos que explicar otro día, cuando tuviéramos más tiempo, porque por ahora, todo nuestro tiempo se iba en _otra cosa_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **La primera vez que hago una pareja de One Piece, ¡que emoción! Amo el ZoNa ***-*** Me pegan muchísimo, sobre todo porque siempre se están peleando y Nami extorsionándolo **xD** Muy divertido. Espero pronto hacer algo parecido pero con otra pareja, espero que os haya gustado como ha quedado. Gracias por leer. Cuidaos.


End file.
